


The Whistle and the Gun

by bookmovietvworm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 1x06, Gen, LDSK, Poetry, but here, i wrote this in like 5 mins, it isnt that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmovietvworm/pseuds/bookmovietvworm
Summary: You can do it. Nothing is stopping you. Set during 1x06 LDSK





	The Whistle and the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.

You can do it

Nothing is stopping you

You lock your aim and brace

but it wasn't good enough

it never is

At least you hit the target 

this time.

 

The whistle mocks you

Failure

That's what it screams

You already feel like

an outsider

a weirdo

And this whistle keeps mocking you.

 

You can do it

No

You have to do it

Failure is not an option

at all

Failure leads to death.

 

So you endure it

the kicking

the pain

the fumbling

you brace yourself and aim.

 

You did it

You feel the weight of the gun in your hands.

You brush off the concern

the looks

and crack a joke

The gun never felt more natural than in that moment.

 

You keep the gun

You toss the whistle back

The whistle doesn't mock you anymore.

 


End file.
